Three The Hard Way
by KingNala
Summary: Dean/Roman/OC (het) What happens when the daughter of Adam and Chris Irvine gets pregnant by two thirds of Shield? Read and go through her journey and struggles of being a Rollins-Irvine and dealing with the pressure. (I'm horrible at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I have been inspired to do a new story. It's kind of out of my element, so bare with me yea?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Chloe Rollins, Baby sister of Seth Rollins, Secret Girlfriend of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, She was sitting in her bathroom, staring at the white stick in her hand that had shown two blue lines. She was happy, ecstatic even, but there was one problem, she was still in College. Her brother and his two friends were out of college and in the WWE, she just knew that Roman and Dean would be happy; they wanted to get her pregnant, but Seth… Seth was going to lose his mind, Chloe sighed and ran a hand over her face, tucking her freshly dyed jet black curly hair behind her ear.

"What…am I gonna do…" She mumbled to herself, jumping when her phone rang. "Great…" She groaned, answering reluctantly.

"Hello?...Hey Seth. Yea, I'm here, what's up?...Uh…okay…" She hung up and walked to the front door, opening it.

"Surprise!" Seth said, smiling. She stood there with a blank look on her face, her focus on Dean and Roman. "Oh c'mon! Sethie no get a hug?" Seth asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes. She snapped out of her trance and hugged her brother.

"Why are you guys here? Not that I'm complaining! It's just…."

"Oh c'mon baby sis, act like you're happy to see me at least, I brought your two favorite people!" She blushed at that and nodded. "Chlo Bunny…what's wrong?" Seth asked, walking in and dragging her to the living room. Chloe still lived with her parents, they were adopted by none other than Adam and Chris Irvine, They had let Seth and Chloe keep their last names since they had adopted them when they were fourteen and seventeen.

"Nothin's wrong Seth…I'm just.." Before Chloe could finish her sentence, she had paled and ran to the nearest bathroom. Roman and Dean looked at each other and sighed, trying to decide which one of them should go check on her.

"I'll go check on her…" Dean said, following Chloe's footsteps. Seth looked at Roman and Roman looked at the ceiling.

"What's with you two?" Seth asked Roman, who shrugged at the question and continued staring at the ceiling.

**Meanwhile**

"Baby?" Dean said softly, knocking on Chloe's bathroom door. He took the groan of frustration as a 'come in' and went in her bathroom, closing the door after him.

"Nooo Dean…I..I look like shit…." Chloe mumbled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No you don't. Come on." Dean helped her up and sat her on the counter connected to her sink.

"What are you—"

"Mouthwash." He said, smiling and handing her the cup. She smiled and cleansed her mouth before spitting it out in the sink. "Now…You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Chloe sighed and chewed her lip.

"I'm….I'm pregnant." Chloe said softly. Dean blinked, laughed and everything went black. Chloe's eyes went wide and she panicked.

"GUYS!" She screamed down the stairs, she moved out of the way when Roman and Seth ran up the stairs, they would've knocked her over if she wouldn't have moved.

"What happened?" Roman asked, looking around her room.

"H-he passed out…I….I didn't do anything he just…" Seth sighed and hugged her.

"You seem really wound up sis, go watch some movies in the theater and we'll be down as soon as we can get this asshole to wake up." Chloe nodded and shuffled down the stairs and to the basement with one last look of her boyfriend.

**Flashback**

_Chloe was walking around backstage, trying to find some food when it happened. She wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally ran into two solid figures._

_"Ow…"_

_"Whoa there little lady…" Roman said, looking down at her, making her blush._

_"I…I'm sorry.. I was looking f-for Seth and…and I got hungry and.."_

_"You're looking for food?" Dean asked, Chloe blushed and nodded. Roman and Dean shared a look and smiled at each other._

_"Come with us. We can help you find Seth and food. What's your name?" Roman asked, Chloe bit her lip and sighed._

_"Chloe…" They both stopped in their tracks._

_"Rollins?" Chloe turned and looked at them, nodding slowly. "And Seth left you back here alone?" Dean asked. Chloe shook her head._

_"I..It was a s-surprise…." Chloe said softly. Roman smiled and Chloe blushed again._

_"C'mon beautiful, he's in our locker room…" They guided Chloe to the locker room and stood back, watching how she interacted with her brother._

_"Chlo Bunny!"_

_"Sethie!" Roman and Dean took the time to admire her perfect body. She was petite with all the right curves, tiny waist, big butt, nice sized breasts, she was the whole package, and what she was wearing didn't help the boys either. She had on high waisted army shorts, a black VS bralette and thigh high black high heel boots, and to add insult to injury, all her tattoos and piercings were on display._

_"what are you guys staring at?" Chloe asked the boys, noticing eyes on her. They cleared their throats and looked away._

_"Nothing." They said in unison._

**Back to Reality**

"Chloe?" Roman called out, walking down the stairs.

"I'm in here." Chloe said, hoping she was loud enough for him to hear. She had laid on the couch and curled up and was obviously crying.

"Are you crying?" Roman asked, he was never one to be…affectionate. Chloe could tell it was making him awkward.

"N-no…I…Is dean okay?" Chloe asked, looking up at Roman who had turned on the light.

"He's fine…but what's this?" He asked, holding the pregnancy test. Chloe's eyes went wide and she went to snatch the test away when Roman moved his hand. "Baby…are you pregnant?" he asked softly. Chloe nodded slowly, sniffling.

"Seth knows?" Chloe asked, wiping hear tears with the sleeve of her hoodie. Roman nodded.

"He's…upset…and trying to get answers out of Dean." Chloe turned red and started walking upstairs when she heard a loud crash.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO AMBROSE SO TELL ME!" Chloe frowned and ran up the stairs, moving just before a vase hit her.

"SETH! STOP!" Chloe yelled, getting angry. She backed up a little when he walked towards her.

"who…" was all he said.

"You'll hate me if I tell you Seth. I know you will." Chloe sniffled, getting a good look at Dean. "Oh God…" Dean had gotten a black eye, his arm was all bloody, his wrist looked broken and he had shards of glass in his hair. "Oh my God Dean!" She ran to him and helped him up.

"I'm fine Chloe." He mumbled. Chloe shook her head and took him to the bathroom that was by the dining room.

"I'm s-sooo sorry baby I…this…is m-my fault.." Chloe whispered, cleaning off his arm, and carefully getting the shards of glass out of his hair.

"Don't blame yourself. He doesn't even know yet…I wouldn't be surprised if he does worse when we tell him." Chloe sighed and took out a kit, starting to put a soft cast on her boyfriends wrist.

"Go…go to the freezer, there are ice packs…put one under your eye okay? I'll play nurse tonight if you're good…how long are you here for?" Chloe asked, trying not to burst out in tears.

"2 weeks, don't cry baby girl. I'm fine." Dean said, softly kissing Chloe, calming her down. She nodded as he walked out of the bathroom to do what she asked.

"SETH!" Chloe yelled, walking out of the bathroom.

"Chloe I—"

"Don't… How could you? He didn't even do anything!" Seth narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"You're defending him…"

"And?"

"He got you pregnant didn't he?! You bastard!" Seth went to charge at Dean but Chloe stopped him.

"Seth…maybe I should tell you this now…it's better that you…hear it from me but…"Chloe chewed her lip and looked at Roman.

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me you're fucking both of them!? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Chloe stepped closer to Seth, touching his arm and flinching when he pulled away violently. "Don't fucking touch me you little slut!" Tears immediately filled Chloe's eyes.

"Dude…" Roman growled, getting angry.

"Don't even Roman! You fuckers couldn't tell me that you were fucking my SISTER?!"

"Dating…We're not just having sex with her Seth." Dean said, wincing as he put the ice pack back under his eye. Seth looked at Chloe and scoffed.

"Pathetic…" He growled, walking out. Before Dean or Roman could comfort Chloe, she ran to her room, slamming the door. Her brother had never called her something like that and it hurt her to know that her brother thought of her like that. She grabbed her phone and called the one person she knew could make her feel better. Her daddy.

**Later**

"What happened baby girl?" Chris asked. Chloe had been his baby girl since he and Adam adopted her and her brother.

"H-he…he found out about me…and dean…and roman…and called me a s-slut…" Chloe said, crying on her daddy's lap. He sighed and rubbed her back, promising to make it all better, he and Adam had known that she was dating Roman and Dean, they just didn't want to tell Seth yet.

"You're not a slut baby girl. I'll handle him, Papa is making dinner tonight, what do you want? Your boyfriends can stay for dinner too." Chloe smiled and sniffled.

"Can we have lasagna? I'm really craving it…" She said, rubbing her stomach. She hadn't known how many months she was along but she loved the baby inside of her, whether it was Dean or Roman's and they decided long ago that they didn't want to know. Chris nodded and kissed Chloe's forehead.

"I'll relay the message and I'll send up Dean and Roman. I love you princess." Chris said before leaving.

"I love you too daddy."

Chloe sat up and sighed, knowing that there was going to be tension, Seth wasn't going to accept their relationship right away and it hurt. It hurt Chloe more than it hurt Dean and Roman. She had gotten lost in thought and jumped when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's us babe." Roman said.

"Oh, come in." Chloe said softly.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, laying next to Chloe. She nodded and sighed, looking at him. What had happened between her boyfriend and brother had been her fault. Roman smiled a little and laid on the other side of Chloe, leaving her in the middle.

"So…your dads invited us to stay for dinner." Roman said, playing with Chloe's hair. I nodded. "Do you want us to stay?"

"Of course I do! I…I just…Seth…he…." Chloe started to cry again. Roman didn't do well at comforting, so Dean sat up, wincing, and grabbed Chloe, hugging her.

"Don't worry about him love. Your dad promised he'd handle it." Chloe sniffled and nodded.

"Can…can we take a nap? I…I'm tired…" she mumbled, looking between the two.

"Of course." Roman said, smiling. Chloe nodded and laid in the middle of them like she always does and cuddled with Dean while Roman cuddled up behind her(Even though he would never admit to cuddling); That was normally how they operated. Chloe would cuddle with Dean and alternate in the middle of the night, or in extreme circumstances, Chloe would cuddle with dean while Roman spooned her. It always made her feel comforted and loved to have the two people she loves and adores, comforting her and making her feel safe.

* * *

**Please Review :) I desperately need all types of feedback from any and everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Dom/Dom/Sub That's how Dean Roman and Chloe's relationship works. They're not extremely strict masters but they do have rules and they also don't let her talk to them any kind of way. They know she's very fragile also so they don't punish her as much because of her past (you'll read about her and Seth's past in the other chapters as we go along)**

* * *

**At Dinner**

"So boys, how have you been?" Adam asked, sitting next to his husband.

"I've been better." Dean joked. Chloe cleared her throat and sniffled, still feeling a sense of guilt about what happened to him. "It's not your fault babe." Chloe nodded and started eating.

"What about you Roman?" Chris asked, trying to find something to talk about to brighten his princess's mood.

"Eh, y'know…the same. We kind of have a surprise for Chloe though, we were gonna tell her earlier but…Seth happened…" Roman said, holding back a growl. Chloe looked up from her plate with a mouthful of lasagna. Adam and Chris smiled, they had known about the surprise awhile back but agreed to wait until the boys were ready to tell her. Just as Roman and Dean were about to tell Chloe about the surprise, Seth walked in. Chloe lowered her head and pushed her food away.

"I'm going to my room. I'm not hungry anymore." She mumbled, getting up and walking past Seth.

"Chloe wait…"

"No Seth…I'm a slut remember, so fuck off." Chloe growled, storming up to her room and slamming the door. Adam sighed and looked at Chris, nodding.

"I'll go check on her." Adam said, grabbing Chloe's plate, putting more food on it and walking upstairs to her room.

Seth looked at Dean and Roman and sighed, unable to really find the words to say to them.

"Don't even waste your breath on us, Rollins. WE don't want your apology. But Chloe needs it." Roman said, glaring at Seth.

"Son…" Chris said, motioning towards the kitchen. Seth nodded and followed his dad in the kitchen. "Did you think about what I said?"

"That's why I'm here…I didn't mean to call her a slut, it just caught me off guard. She's dating my two best friends and she's pregnant, and still in college!" Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's her decision Seth…it's not like she planned any of this. She's not dating your friends to spite you. She really loves them and if you looked closely you can tell that they love her. So what's the problem?" Chris asked, staring at Seth.

"I don't want them to take her away from me. She's not gonna need me anymore, Dad. It's like I'm not number one in her life anymore…" Seth said sadly, sighing.

"Seth…."

"I know…it's selfish and it's stupid, and I don't know what to do…."

**Meanwhile**

"Baby girl…" Adam started, sitting next to Chloe, handing her the forgotten plate of food. "I know you and this baby are hungry…" Chloe sat up and rubbed her eye.

"How did-daddy told you didn't he?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes and taking the plate. Adam nodded and smiled slightly.

"Well…there goes modeling." Chloe said sadly, eating her lasagna.

"Did you ever tell daddy that you dropped out of college for modeling?" Chloe shook her head and sighed.

"I knew he would be disappointed. I could never tell him that I dropped out. He would never forgive me and I know it." She said, sniffling lightly.

"Baby, you know daddy would be proud of you no matter what. Just tell him, and if he snaps, I'll have a talk with him, but you're his princess baby girl, he could never be or stay mad at you." Adam said, rubbing her back. "I'll send the boys up." He said, getting up to leave.

"I love you papa." Chloe said softly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, princess." A few minutes later, Roman and Dean walked into her room with more lasagna, smiling.

"What's with you two?" Chloe asked, still eating.

"Nothing…Your dad said you had something to tell us?" Dean asked, sitting next to Chloe. Her eyes went wide and she coughed.

"N-No…I…it's nothing!" Chloe stuttered. Roman looked at Dean and they both looked at Chloe.

"You're lying." They said in unison. Chloe sighed and opened her laptop, sticking a USB stick in it and opening some files. She turned the laptop around to her boyfriends and blushed.

"I…I dropped out of college a few months ago to model…" The boys mouths were hanging wide open looking through the pictures.

"Why…why didn't you tell us?" Roman asked, stuck on one picture of her in a schoolgirl outfit. They way the top pushing her breasts up and the skirt fanning out around her hips and ass, it was just…mesmerizing. Chloe shrugged and started eating her boyfriends' food.

"I didn't think I was any good. I got offers from everyone though, even playboy, Maxim and WWE." Chloe said, hiccuping. Dean and Roman looked up at that.

"Steph called you?" They asked.

"Yea… She actually wanted me to work for them but I told her I had to think about it. And now I'll never get a chance to do that." Chloe said sadly. Dean looked at Roman and smirked, getting up. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back babe. Gimme ten minutes." He said, walking out. Chloe shrugged and continued eating.

"Do you still have these outfits?" Roman asked, smirking at Chloe. Chloe blushed and nodded, biting her lip.

"Maybe we can put one to use tonight." She said, crawling towards Roman and sitting on his lap. Roman groaned and bit his lip when Chloe rolled her hips down on him.

"Shit…Chlo…Stop before I fuck you." Chloe smirked and looked down at him.

"And what if that's what I want?" She said, kissing and nipping at his neck. Roman growled and held her hips down, wanting to take her in her room but knowing they couldn't because her parents and Seth were there.

"Tonight… Be ready because you won't be able to walk for a few days." Roman promised, holding in a moan.

"Oh c'mon I'm gone for ten minutes and you guys get freaky?!" Dean asked, pouting. Chloe crawled off of Roman and blushed, looking at Dean.

"Where'd you go?" Chloe asked, trying to hold her hormones together.

"Had to make a phone call baby." Dean said, kissing Chloe softly, groaning in surprise when she grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Dean looked at Roman and smiled, "She's horny huh?" he asked.

"Very." Dean moaned when Chloe bit his neck.

"If you don't stop…." Dean warned, Chloe whined. "Tonight baby. Tonight." Chloe nodded and bit her lip. They all pulled apart and separated when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Me." Seth said softly. Chloe sighed and got up, walking to the door.

"What Seth?" Chloe spat, still angry. "You come back to call me a whore?" Seth shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut. I was just angry and I just…I feel like I'm losing you to them." Seth said, biting his lip.

"Seth," Chloe started, she sighed and hugged him, "You're never going to lose me. I'm still your baby sister. You're still my best friend. I tell you everything…Except this because I knew how you would react."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Sethie." Seth smiled and kissed the top of Chloe's head.

"We're good?"

"Definitely.."

"Can I come in now?" He asked, Chloe nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her room.

"You guys cool now?" Roman asked, still looking through Chloe's model pictures. Chloe and Seth nodded, smiling.

"Did you guys tell her?" Seth asked, sitting on Chloe's couch. Chloe looked at the three of them, confused.

"Tell me what?" She asked, frowning a little.

"It's nothing bad babe. We just wanted to know…" Dean started.

"How would you feel about moving in with us? I mean, Seth already lives with his girlfriend, and Dean and I bought a house that we know you'll love." Roman said, he had this hopeful look in his eyes. Chloe smiled at them.

"It's still in Texas right?" She asked, she never wanted to leave Texas, it was her home.

"Yup. Right in San Antonio." Dean said, smiling, he was happy that she had taken the news well, he thought she would flip out. Chloe screamed and jumped, hugging her two boyfriends.

"When can we go see it? And should I pack? I have so much stuff here. Oh my God do daddy and papa know? Should I leave them? I'm a horrible daughter, leaving my parents like this, a house? I can't believe you guys bought a house!"

"Babe! Slow down!" Roman said, sitting Chloe down on his lap. "First of all, your daddy made you a doctors appointment for 7 tonight. We can go see the house after, and once you get a feel for it, we can come back here and pack while you relax, alright?" Chloe nodded and kissed Roman deeply.

"thank you…"

"Ew…" Seth said, scrunching his nose up. Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whatever."

"Well..I'm gonna leave you guys to get some rest, I have some things to do, people to see…" Seth said.

"alright bro, tell AJ we said hey." Dean said, slapping hands with Seth, Roman just nodded seeing as how he was holding Chloe.

"Bye Chlo Bunny.."

"Bye Sethie." Chloe said sleepily, she was actually falling asleep in Roman's arms. "What time is it?" She asked after Seth left.

"Five…" Dean said, turning on a movie.

"Wake me up in half an hour…" Chloe said, yawning. "Why Daddy made an appointment so late at night, I'll never know." She joked. Dean and Roman chuckled as Roman laid her down.

They both looked at each other and sighed, hoping that she loved the place they had bought, they both looked at Chloe to make sure she was sleep before speaking.

"She's gonna love it bro." Dean said. Roman nodded and played with Chloe's hair.

"Our precious pet is gonna have a baby…"

"Are you emotional?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Shut it before I give you another black eye." Roman growled, they both shut up when Chloe mewled and clung to Roman. He blushed and smiled a little, wrapping an arm around her.

This has to go down as the longest day in history- they both thought.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby?" Roman nudged Chloe, they had let her sleep for an hour instead of half an hour, deciding that that was best for their pet. "Babe?" Roman tried again, but all Chloe did was groan and roll over, hugging Romans waist.

"Has it always been this hard to get her out of bed?" He asked, looking at Dean. Dean laughed and nodded.

"Watch out though, she might wake up swinging." Dean warned, stretching.

"Baby girl don't you wanna go see the baby?" Chloe sat up when she heard that.

"What time is it?" She asked, running to the bathroom.

"6:30" Dean said, pulling on his hoodie, being very careful with his wrist. Roman looked at Dean and saw he was moving slow and wincing.

"You need to get that checked out." Roman said, watching Chloe run around looking for an outfit. Dean shrugged.

"I'm fine." Roman rolled his eyes, Dean was so stubborn sometimes. "Babe what are you doing?" Chloe came out of the closet trying to hop into her jeans. "We're gonna be late! I look a mess! I can't believe I overslept!" Before Dean could really think about it, he reached out with his injured wrist and grabbed Chloe, setting her down next to Roman. "Stay." He said, the Dom in him coming out. Chloe blinked and nodded.

"Yes sir." Roman smiled at her, they trained her well. "C-can I just wear one of you guys' hoodies instead of an actual shirt?" Dean looked at Roman and nodded, Roman took off his hoodie, putting it on Chloe. "Thank you Papí" Chloe said smiling, she leaned up and kissed Roman softly before getting up.

"I didn't say you could get up, pet." Dean said, coming out of Chloe's closet with her UGG moccasins. Chloe bit her lip and nodded, sitting back down.

"Dean let me. Your wrist is all types of fucked." Dean sighed, knowing all his arguments with Roman ended up with him losing. Chloe watched as her master shut her other master down, it was kind of funny. Chloe shivered and purred a little when Roman slid her moccasins on.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, "Can we go now?" She asked, looking at the time.

"Yeah, let's go." Roman said, grabbing his truck keys.

**At the Doctors**

"Chloe Irvine?" The nurse called, Chloe Roman and Dean all went back.

"So what brings you by today?" Dr. Sky, a well known OB/GYN and a family friend, asked, smiling at Chloe.

"I thought daddy would've told you." Chloe said, laughing nervously. "I'm pregnant." Rebecca's eyes went wide and she smiled, looking between the two boys.

"Y'all were really serious about knocking her up, huh?" She asked, laughing. They blushed nervously and nodded. "Well hop up on the table and lift up that hoodie!" Dr. Sky said, preparing to do a sonogram. "I must warn you the gel is cold" Chloe nodded and winced as the gel was placed on her stomach. "Allllright, yup, you are definitely pregnant, 3 months along too. Everything looks fine, your baby is developing nicely!" Dr. Sky looked and smiled, "I can't believe my niece is having a baby." She said, getting teary eyed. Chloe started to get teary eyed also but tried to not cry.

"When can we tell the sex?" She asked, sniffling.

"Next month baby girl, has the nausea waves hit you get?" Dr. Sky asked as she handed Chloe a towel to wipe off her stomach.

"Oh yeah. It hit her hard." Dean said, remembering when Chloe was throwing up earlier.

"I'll write her a prescription for the nausea, she also needs to take her prenatal vitamins." Dean and Roman nodded, taking the script and walking out with Chloe after saying bye to Dr. Sky.

"You guys were awfully quiet in there." Chloe said sadly. Roman and Dean shook their heads.

"We were just emotional." Dean said, helping Chloe in the truck.

"Roman cried."

"No I didn't! Asshole." Roman mumbled. Chloe smiled and shook her head, her boys were something else.

"Guys...it's late, can we go back to my house and crash and go see the new house in the morning? I'm just really tired." She said, feeling bad, but today was just an off day. Roman nodded as he drove back to Chloe's house.

"Of course. We figured you would be tired with the day you had." Dean said, Chloe smiled, thankful that they understood.

**At home**

"How'd it go?" Adam asked, brushing Chloe's hair back into a low ponytail, he wanted a little papa/daughter time before she headed off to bed.

"It was fine papa. Bebby gave me nausea pills and prenatal vitamins... And roman cried." Adams eyes went wide and he laughed a little.

"He did?"

"Like a baby papa. As soon as he saw the baby the water works started." Chloe said, laughing. Adam smiled and sighed, his baby was growing up. "I got you a picture of your grandbaby." She said, handing Adam a copy of the sonogram. Before he knew it he was crying.

"Thank you so much baby."

"Papa don't cry. I'm still your baby girl." Chloe said, hugging him. Adam nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I'm just being dramatic. I've been emotional these past few weeks." He admitted, Chloe smiled at him.

"Go get some rest papa. We're staying tonight so we'll see you in the morning. I love you, kiss daddy for me." She said, hugging her papa and walking back to her room. To her surprise, both her lovers were knocked out cold on her bed. "That was quick..." Chloe mumbled, changing out of her clothes and keeping on Romans hoodie. She smiled and crawled in between them, sighing happily as Roman cuddled up behind her and Dean pulled her to his chest. "Goodnight my loves.." Was all she said before she fell asleep, not noticing her parents at her door.

"They'll be okay addy." Chris said, reassuring his husband. "I hope so." Adam said, smiling slightly and closing Chloe's room door.

* * *

Bebby is Chloe's nickname for Dr. Sky, instead of saying Reby, Chloe substituted it for Bebby.

Please Revie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day**

Dean and Roman woke up when they heard a loud bang, they both sat up, looking for the source of the noise.

"I'm fine!" Chloe yelled from downstairs. Dean and Roman looked at each other and got up, making sure they were decent before they went downstairs.

"Pet.." Roman growled, seeing Chloe lift boxes. She blushed, they'd never called her pet around her parents. Adam giggled and Chris laughed, Adam used to be the same way. Chloe put the box down and walked over to Dean and Roman.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, giving the boys puppy dog eyes. Adam and Chris were helping her pack and Chloe insisted on lifting boxes and her parents couldn't fight her on it.

"It's okay pet. Just don't do it again." Dean said, kissing Chloe softly.

"What he said, and good morning baby doll." Roman said, kissing her.

"You guys should go shower so you can help." Chris said, packing some of Chloe's coffees and teas. They boys nodded and walked upstairs to take a shower.

"So..." Chris started, "Have they given you a collar yet?" Chloe blushed and shook her head.

"Papa has one?" She asked, never really seeing him with a collar on.

"Of course, but he only wears it in public, he wears my necklace around the house." Chloe blushed again and nodded. "Seth is coming over with AJ to help, you two are good right?" Adam asked, taping a box closed. Chloe nodded and sat on the counter in the kitchen.

"Good. Go take a nap baby, we'll wake you up when it's time to pack up your room." Chloe nodded and got up, kissing her parents cheek as she headed to her room.

**Later**

"You almost done packing your room baby doll?" Roman asked, peeking his head in. Chloe had asked to be able to pack her room on her own, she was still a little iffy about everyone touching all of her stuff especially since she had a lot of things hidden in her room. Chloe nodded and got ready to tape a box when she realized Roman was staring.

"What?"

"You...have a box full of sex toys?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Chloe squeaked and moved the box behind her. "

No! I...of course not!" She basically yelled. Roman smirked and called Dean up. "Roman!" She hissed, eyes going wide when Dean came up and closed and locked the door behind him.

"She has a box full of sex toys.." Roman said, smiling at Chloe. Dean smirked and moved closer to her.

"Really now..."

"Dean-"

"Stay." Roman said, knowing he had to get in Dom mode or she wouldn't listen. Chloe nodded and bit her lip watching her boys go through the box. She could see them getting hard and she knew what this was leading to. "On the bed.. And take off your pants.." Dean said, still going through the box. Chloe crawled on the bed, taking her pants off and making a show, shaking her ass, Roman growled and slapped her ass making her purr a little. "Oh look what I found.." Dean said, holding up a pair of handcuffs. "Hands up." Chloe nodded and did as she was told, biting her lip as Dean handcuffed her to the head board. She hissed and moaned when she felt a vibrator in her.

"You like that?" Roman asked, groaning at how wet she was. Chloe didn't answer, she only moaned and rolled her hips. Roman raised his eyebrow and took the vibrator out, making Chloe whine. "Answer me." Chloe whined again. Dean smirked and ripped her shirt and started sucking on the side of her breast, marking her. Chloe moaned and tried to move her hands but they were cuffed to the bed.

"Please stop teasing me..." She whined, looking at Roman.

"Tell me what you want." Roman growled, kissing the inside of her thighs. Chloe shivered an arched.

"You. I want both of you. Please!" She begged, Roman smirked and pulled his shorts down, lining himself up with Chloe's entrance.

"You want this?" Roman asked, sliding the tip in and pulling out. Chloe moaned louder.

"Please roman!"

"Who?" Roman asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Fuckin hell. Please Master!" Chloe practically screamed, Roman smiled and slammed into her fully. Chloe went to scream when Dean kissed her, swallowing the screams. Roman set quite a rough pace but he knew his pet loved it that way. He lifted her legs and put them over his shoulder, loving how she tightened around him.

"Shit Chlo..." Roman moaned, trying to not cum but it had been so long. Dean had moved back down to Chloe's breasts, marking her up pretty good when he got an idea.

"Roman... Pull out.." Dean said, smirking. Roman got the idea and nodded, pulling out, Dean went between Chloe's legs and smiled up at her.

"Oh God." Chloe knew what she was in for, Dean's head was amazing, his tongue was magical, and long. She moaned and arched when she felt him lick her clit. "Please..." Dean smirked and slowly moved his tongue around her pussy, sticking his tongue in her hole and tongue fucking her. Chloe was a screaming writhing mess. Deans tongue was rolling around in her and Romans cock was in her mouth, she learned how to focus and not bite down a long time ago, but it was so many sensations going on and when Roman came in her mouth, her legs started to shake and Dean knew it was coming. Chloe tossed her head back and screamed out Deans name over and over again. Dean hummed and lapped up all of her juices, loving how she tasted. He kissed his way up her stomach and kissed her hard, making her taste herself.

"How you taste baby doll?" Roman asked, pulling his shorts back up.

"Mmmm" she said, eyes closing a little. Roman and Dean smiled and uncuffed her.

"Wanna finish packing?" Dean asked, still unsure on whether she was done or not. Chloe nodded and went not her closet and put on her Nike sweats.

"I'm actually done packing I just have to tape up that box." Chloe said, walking out of her closet. Roman nodded and tapped up the box as Chloe went to her bathroom to brush her teeth. "Were you guys done downstairs?" She asked. "

Yeah, Seth and Chris were taking everything to the truck." Chloe nodded and rinsed out her mouth.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Roman and Dean nodded.

"Don't you dare lift anything Chloe!" Roman said.

"I won't!" She said back, walking downstairs.

"AJ!" Chloe screamed, hugging her best friend.

"Hey baby! And mini baby!" AJ said rubbing Chloe's belly.

"I missed you Miss Divas Champion!" AJ laughed and took a sip of her red bull.

"I missed you too! What have you been up to around her? Besides the sex that I just heard up there." Chloe's eyes went wide and she blushed.

"The usual. I was modeling and now that's on hold, so nothing really." She said sadly.

"Oh baby girl, you'll get back in the groove when you have this little one."

"I-"

"Babe! Time to go!" Dean said from the front door. Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at AJ.

"We should go to lunch on your time off." Chloe said, smiling, she needed girl time.

"Definitely! I'll call you boo!" AJ said, waiting for Seth.

** At the New House**

"Oh my God. This is beautiful!" The house was an Energy Star 2 story bedroom home in San Antonio, Texas with 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, situated on a green belt lot located in Desirable Rogers Ranch, The Chefs kitchen included an island, double ovens and gas cooking, quality finished, large open spaces throughout, a 20x10 covered patio overlooks a private backyard with terraced landscape, a small easy to maintain hard. Inside upstairs there was a game room, 3 bedrooms and 2 baths, Downstairs, a master suite with a large closet and a separate tub and shower. Second bedroom w/ private bath could be a study/office. Chloe was in awe. "I LOVE IT!" Chloe screamed running around. Roman grabbed her before she could get any further.

"You sure." He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Chloe nodded and kissed his chest.

"It's perfect."

"Good! Now go check out the room while Roman and I unpack." Dean said, standing by the door, smiling. Chloe nodded and hopped upstairs. Dean and Roman laughed on the way to the truck getting the boxes, unpacking what they had until Seth and AJ got there with the rest.

"What did Steph say about Chlo?" Roman asked, getting the kitchen situated.

"She said that she could be our valet until she's on bed rest but she has to hide her bump, nobody would be able to touch her though. And when she has the baby, there might be a future for her in the divas division if she wants." Roman nodded.

"That's great! So she'd be traveling with us?" Dean nodded.

"But that's only if she wants to. I know she also had plans of going back to school to be an OB/GYN" Romans eyes went wide, he never knew that.

"I wish we could be with her more." Dean said honestly.

"I do too but this is the job we've always wanted and now we can provide for our pet and the little one inside of her tummy." Roman said, smiling at the thought of their baby having a baby. Soon, they're family is going to be growing and they were all so excited. They just hoped nothing interfered with their happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

A Month Later

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chris asked Chloe, she had been extremely quiet and distant ever since the boys left. Chloe just nodded and sighed, rubbing her stomach. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes." Chris sighed and looked at Adam.

"Baby girl, what's wrong? Please tell us? We can't read your mind." Adam said softly, trying to soothe his princess. Chloe sniffled and rubbed her eye.

"The...the boys are...their careers are taking off and...they won't be around and I'm alone and...forget it. Just forget it." Chloe snapped, getting up and walking to her truck. Chris and Adam knew they couldn't do much but let her go home and cool down. They wished she had been in a better mood, they had some great news to tell her, but maybe later. They were both snapped out of their trance when they heard a loud crash.

"...no!" Adam whispered, running out of the house, he knew that sound, that was a sound of a car crash.

"Adam!" Chris yelled, running after him, by the time Chris caught up with his husband, he was on his knees crying in front of Chloe's truck.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Adam yelled at no one in particular.

2 hours later.

"Uhm... Chris and Adam Irvine?" The petite doctor called out.

"T-that's... That's u-us! H-how is m-my b-baby?" Adam stuttered, Chris pulled him closer and kissed the side of his forehead. The doctor sighed and pushed up her glasses.

"Lucky. It was obviously a hit and run but she and her baby are fine. But-"

"But?!" Adam screeched. He and Chris were obviously on edge because for one, their baby had been in a horrible accident, but her boyfriends weren't answering their phones and neither was their son.

"She has a broken leg, a broken arm and her nose is fractured..." Chris sighed, trying his best to comfort Adam, hoping his hormonal husband wouldn't lash out.

"Can we go see her?" Chris asked. The doctor nodded.

"She may be a little groggy right now." Chris and Adam nodded, walking in their daughters room.

"Baby..." Adam said softly, rushing to Adams side, brushing her hair back, wincing slightly and the cuts and bruises on his baby girl.

"Papa..." Chloe rasped out. "Scared..." She whispered, starting to cry. "W-where's... Roman and-and Dean and... Sethie?" Chloe asked looking around frantically.

"They-" before Chris could finish what he was saying, Chloe cut him off.

"They're not here! They're never here!" She screamed, her heartbeat increasing. Adams eyes went wide and he tried his best to calm Chloe down.

"Baby! No no! They're...they're on their way, I promise you they are!" Neither of them had noticed Chris slip out of the room.

"Promise?"

"I promise..." Adam sniffled, holding Chloe closely.

**with chris**

"Hello?" Came the sleepy voice of Dean.

"Where the FUCK are you three? And I swear to GOD you better give me an answer RIGHT FUCKING NOW OR I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Chris yelled, luckily he was outside. Dean was awake now.

"We...we were in the gym when you called, what's wrong?" Dean asked. Chris started to twitch, Chris Jericho was starting to take over.

"MY DAUGHTER WAS IN AN ACCIDENT YOU PARASITE! We've been trying to call you three dumbasses for hours! Get here. Now. Or I swear to God I will find you and fuck you up myself." Chris threatened, hanging up. He didn't have time for their excuses. Chris growled and turned, punching the brick wall behind him, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm, he walked back in the hospital, bloody hand and all.

"Daddy?" Chloe sniffled, staring at Chris as he walked back in. "Daddy what happened? You're bleeding." Chris smiled thinly and nodded.

"Daddy let his anger get the best of him. I'm fine baby girl. How are you?" Chloe shrugged.

"Hurts..."

"I know baby but they can't give you any meds." Chloe nodded and started to cry. "What's wrong princess?" Chris asked, holding her hand.

"They're n-not coming b-because th-they don't l-love me anym-more." She mumbled, sighing.

"Princess that's not t-"

"It is. It's...it's fine." She said softly, "I'm gonna take a nap. Can...will...you and papa stay here with me? I...I don't wanna be a-alone..."

Chris nodded empathetically.

"Where's papa?"

"He...he...bathroom.." Chloe said, yawning. "Go check?" Chris nodded and kissed Chloe's forehead.

"Sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." Chris promised, heading off to check on his husband.

*8 and a half hours later*

"Is she awake?"

"No asshole."

"Chris be nice."

"Where are the other two?"

"Getting coffee."

" ." Chloe growled, rolling over. She had just gotten to sleep and she knew the minute she was even slightly awake, the baby would start moving. "Spoke too soon." Chloe mumbled, sitting up and rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked from across the room.

"You look horrible."

"Are you okay?" Roman repeated.

"Have you been crying?"

"...I'm sooo sorry." Roman mumbled, moving closer to Chloe's bedside.

"You guys left me. Two calls in the past 4 weeks. Why are you here now?" Chloe hissed, narrowing her eyes at Roman.

"I...I..."

"Chlobunny!" Seth said, walking in, handing his parents some coffee. Roman cleared his throat and quickly wiped his eyes, his hair making a curtain over his face. Without a word, he turned on his heel and walked out. Angry with himself for acting so vulnerable, he stormed outside, past everyone, he needed some air.

"Seth..." Chloe smiled, ignoring Dean.

"How are you sis?"

"Pain...sad..." She said, burying her face in Seths stomach and crying. In all reality, Chloe was shocked that Roman had shown any type of emotion but she was angry and hurting, physically and mentally.

"Dean..." Adam whispered, "go find Roman.." Dean nodded and ran off, trying to find Chloe's favorite human teddy bear. He stopped and kept quiet when he heard an angry growl and muffled tears.

"Roman?" Dean half-yelled. Silence. Dean followed the hiccuping sound and was lead to a storage closet. Dean sighed and walked in, ducking before Romans fist connected with his face.

"Dammit Roman! Calm-"

"DONT! She hates me! Us! All because we couldn't fucking CALL or answer our goddamn phones! She's HURT because of US, Dean. I..."

"Have you been crying?" Dean asked, eyes going wide. Roman shook his head and growled.

"Get out of my way Dean." Roman demanded.

"No. You need to calm down before going in there. All we can do now, is take a month off, steph will understand, she's Chloe's godmother anyway, and be with her."

"WE can't take a month off. Did you forget you're the US champion?!" Roman hissed. Dean rolled his eyes, angry Roman was a handful.

"Think logically. Maybe you can get a month off, play on an injury or something." Roman sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'll call steph. You go check on her." Roman said, taking out his phone. Dean nodded and walked out of the closet.

"Hey steph, it's Roman, I need a favor..."

"Baby..." Dean started, moving slowly towards her bedside. Chloe sighed and looked at her boyfriend, her parents and Seth had went home for awhile, Chris said he would explain later.

"Why would you guys leave me alone like that?"

"Pet, we didn't-"

"1 month. 2 phone calls. The day I found out the sex, I tried to call and text... I got nothing." Chloe sniffled.

"You found out-"

"Yes. And you both missed it. I love you both, I really do, but...I just.." Chloe winced when she tried to move.

"Stay." As much as she wanted to disobey Roman, she couldn't.

"Good girl." He said from across the room. Chloe nodded and sighed.

"I'm going back to sleep. I'm being discharged in the morning and I'm going back to my parents house, it's best if I'm not alone right now." Roman sighed, it was like he was watching her heart break. She had spent the first month in their home, alone. It must've been hard for her, she doesn't have many friends and her parents have their own lives, she wouldn't want to impose.

"No. We're going back to our home, pet." Roman said, stepping closer and holding her hand.

"She said yes?" Dean asked, a hopeful smile on his face. Roman nodded, smiling thinly.

"Who said yes?" Chloe asked, eyebrow raising.

"Your godmother. She gave me a month and a half off to stay with you while you're healing." Roman said, kissing the back of Chloe's hand.

"What about Dean?"

"While he has the title, he'll still be on the road with Seth." Chloe nodded, slightly happy that she had at least one of her boys back. "Sleep babe. We'll be here in the morning." Roman said, kissing her softly and kissing her stomach.

"Goodnight buggs." Dean said, kissing Chloe, "and goodnight baby buggs." He said softly, rubbing Chloe's baby bump.


End file.
